


I Lost the Goddamn Kid, Mymble! I Lost Him!

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [7]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Baby Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Everything happened so fast.How dare him!?He lost the only one kid he had in just about minutes.Joxter just got the most painful wound that can never close, the wound that would never heal and stop hurting, the wound that made him regretful and commit his mind into thinking he's the worst father of all times.





	I Lost the Goddamn Kid, Mymble! I Lost Him!

Glasses broke, hits were given and policemen fell.

Joxter ran against the authorities after he stole big amounts of milk. He took his little kid in one of his arms while the other was used to carry a basket full of bottles of milk.

“DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!” Shouted one of the policemen.

The mumrik ran, panting a lot, until he finally got to climb a tree and sneak off from both of the inspectors.

“We're safe.” Joxter smiled kissing his baby's forehead.

Joxter watched from up there how the two guards tried to look him up.

“Hah, idiots.” He murmured.

Joxter didn't know how to adapt his life with a little one he has to raise now. He found ridiculous that Mymble gave it to him, even though that her arguments were valid, she has never raised a mumrik and the kid might've needed more attention than the rest. A thing she couldn't be capable of because of the rest of her children.

Everything was going perfect until the branch broke and Joxter fell along with his little one. The man made sure that Snufkin was safe and sound, but he was crying out of frightment.

The police heard the noises and started to locate him. Joxter entered in a panic attack and ran to the forest while trying to cradle his baby. It was effective, Snufkin fell asleep.

And that's when he saw the river.

The lights from the guards flashlights were getting between the trees. Joxter looked around and around trying to see a way out of this terrible situation.

Though...

He found one, but not for him.

Joxter immediately threw the milk from the basket everywhere, and he grabbed the sleeping Snufkin, wrapping him around in one of his old green coats and a yellow scarf around his neck, he left with him a green hat in the bottom of the basket, to make the basket more comfortable.

He left the asleep baby in there, Joxter was about to tell him something, but as soon he was about to do so, noises were heard, so he left him with everything he had and pushed him to the river's stream, with hopes that a Hemulen from a near town found him.

Joxter couldn't help it, he started to cry.

The guards came and handcuffed him.

The mumrik gave a heartrending scream at full throttle.

“I LOST THE GODDAMN KID, MYMBLE! I LOST THE DAMN KID!!! **I LOST HIM!!!**”


End file.
